


Across Space And Time

by Ryuucae



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuucae/pseuds/Ryuucae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what world or universe it was, no matter what time or version of the present, Noiz and Aoba would gradually meet and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic so...I'm not quite sure what the idea was supposed to really be as there isn't a solid plot. Just as a little explanation for this fic, the idea is that Noiz and Aoba’s relationship progresses through a series of “lifetimes.” Meaning, each section that you read takes place in a different universe with a different version of “Noiz and Aoba.” Each “universe” happens at around the exact same time, meaning they coexist. I guess it’s pretty confusing with that in mind because I really just stick with the generic Noiz and Aoba (I stay as close to canon as possible) so it seems like I am writing about the same two people, but hopefully I made it somewhat obvious throughout the story. 
> 
> Many thanks to Shinocchi and coolangelsthesis for proofreading for me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1

It was merely a glimpse into the future. 

A brush of fate, if you will. Perhaps even more so than that. It was as if the air was filled with static, electric shocks tinging the air with the energy of their first meeting.

It was without words or any physical touch, but as the boy’s amber eyes gazed, for only a fraction of a second, into the bright green of the eyes that flickered in his direction from the corner of a bustling coffee shop. It was almost as if his heart skipped a beat. Had it?

Ridiculous. It was irrational. Without another thought, the boy returned his gaze to the manuscript in front of him, the idea already pushed out from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As their relationship progresses, this is the beginning. They don't even know each other, but somehow, a meeting is imminent.


	2. Acknowledgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 2

Out in the streets, the city lights of Midorijima danced above passerby and illuminated them in an array of colors. The boy in the white and blue jacket walked casually in this setting, minding his own business and simple way of life until a stranger dressed in prim business attire passed close by him. Even though the noise and rush of the surrounding environment were enough to drown out any words shared between them, the passing stranger gave the boy a small nod before moving on.

A nod. An action, which interpreted appropriately, could be taken as an acknowledgment of one’s existence, of their physical being. A confirmation that their persons had come into the same sphere of reality as one another. The air crackled with energy.

As they parted, the boy felt something stir within his heart. It was just a fleeting feeling, and the boy wondered. He was tempted to look back at the stranger, but becoming conscious of his thoughts and quickly beginning to feel uncomfortable, he briskly walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me the next point of a relationship progression is two people sharing a same sphere of reality, where they are aware of each other's existences for a brief moment of time. 
> 
> Also I promise the chapters get longer XD


	3. First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 3

It was pure accident.

Slowly making his way past shelves and shelves of dusty volumes, the boy glanced over the fading titles, his fingers dancing across the spines. For his university project, he need to do research on a certain topic and needed to find a certain book. As focused as he was, he failed to notice the person he unintentionally approached and their hands (the stranger having also been reaching for a book) collided.

Zap.

Electricity jolted through their hands at this contact and they both quickly recoiled, the boy holding up his hands in embarrassment. The stranger frowned slightly and muttered a quick “pardon me” before turning on his heels and walking away in the opposite direction. Left behind, the boy could only raise his eyebrows at the stranger’s brisk response before turning back to the shelf.

To his surprise, the boy spotted the spine of the book he had been searching for right in front of him, and realized that the stranger had been reaching for the very same novella. Pulling it out from its space, he slowly whispered the title of the book, written in words he recognized but did not understand.

Darüber Raum und Zeit- “Across Space and Time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for the cliche bumping of hands /lays down


	4. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 4

The fourth moment was filled with agony.

“Asshole!” the boy yelled as he wrestled with the stranger who was pinning him to the ground, his knee grinding into a black and blue bruise splotched across the boy’s hip. They rolled on the ground, punching and kicking at whatever soft areas were exposed. The stranger’s fist jabbed into a particularly sore spot near the boy’s navel, causing him to cry out in pain and deliver a strong kick to the stranger’s torso in an attempt to get away from him. His trembling hands clutched his stomach and he doubled over in order to soothe the pain and to protect himself from the stranger’s next attacks.

Confused when no further punches or kicks rained down on him, the boy slowly uncurled himself and found the stranger staring at him with confused-no, guilty-eyes. In the dim lighting, his green irises seemed to light up, like a cat’s. Despite the dirt staining his clothes, his messy hair and roughened skin, the stranger showed no signs that he had been in a fight. In fact, he didn’t even look like he was in pain, despite the boy being certain that he had successfully landed a roundhouse kick or two into the stranger’s gut. Silence rang between them.

It was the boy who spoke up first. “…That was a cheap blow. It really hurt, you bastard.”

The stranger replied in a confused, unsteady tone. “…That so. Sorry.” He looked away from the boy, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

The boy really didn’t know how to react. He became slightly irritated at this man’s, this child’s, oblivious display. “You just punched me in the stomach! Of course it hurts!” He bristled in annoyance. Who does this guy think he is?

And yet, despite his raised voice, the stranger still did not react. He stood up and patted his body all over, almost as if he were searching for something. There was no change in his expressionless face, even though he must obviously be in…

“Hey.”

“…What?”

“Are you…in pain?”

“…”

There was a hesitation that made the boy feel uneasy for some reason.

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me, I kicked you pretty hard in the gut.”

“I’m not lying. It doesn’t hurt.”

“How can it-”

“It doesn’t hurt. There is no pain. I feel no pain at all.”

“How can that be?”

“Stop prying-”

“Let me see your wounds!”

“No, there’s no need for you to-”

“Let me see!”

The boy rose to his feet and grabbed the stranger by the hem of his shirt, jerking him towards him. However, the stranger tried to jump away a moment too late, and his movements sent both of them toppling to the ground. Taking advantage of this situation, an apology flashed through his mind as the boy pushed his hand, hard, into the stranger’s lower torso. At the same time, he closely examined the stranger’s face.

Not a single muscle in the stranger’s face twitched.

Breathing heavily, the boy sat up on his haunches and stared at the stranger.

“Do you…just not feel pain?”

There was silence. Then-

“I can get punched, kicked, stabbed; no matter what, it doesn’t hurt. I can’t feel pain.”

As soon as those words were spoken, the boy felt like he was finally able to understand the person he was sitting on.

The guilt at having hurt the boy: how many times had he hurt others? Accidentally, even?

The confusion robbing his face of his usual expressionless look: how badly had he hurt him? Was the pain so great that he had to scream?

They couldn’t understand how the other party was feeling. They were not able to understand each other’s pain, the boy because he found himself unable to understand the inability to feel pain, and the stranger because he could not even begin to know what pain was in general.

But, as the saying goes, a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.

His anger long since faded away, the boy got off of the stranger and extended his hand. “Let’s make amends. Sorry for fighting with you.” He gave the stranger a gentle smile. “I’m Aoba.”

The stranger looked at him for a few seconds, then quickly turned his head away. “Okay.”

“Idiot, you’re supposed to tell me your name in response.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Oh, come on now!”

The boy groaned, but regained his composure. He was an adult, after all. “Well, now that you know my name, at least we are not strangers anymore. If you don’t want to tell me your name, fine. But I’ll be hanging around with you from now on, so you won’t have to be so alone anymore. Okay?” For some reason, he felt like it was really hard to leave this man alone. In fact, he seemed almost childish now. Not wanting to introduce himself, turning his face away as if he had eaten something gross, there is no way this man could be someone older than Aoba himself.

Fully stretching himself out (and mentally wincing at the pain in his muscles) Aoba turned and pointed towards the alley exit. “Let’s get out of here. This place smells.” Before he could take a single step, he felt a hand firmly grasp his own.

There was an inaudible mumble.

“Huh?”

The stranger looked at Aoba directly before quickly turning his head away again.

“…Noiz. My name. It’s Noiz.”

Aoba was slightly surprised at the speed of which Noiz changed his mind, but it only made him seem even more child-like.

In fact, it was cute. Really cute. Aoba couldn’t help but smile happily.

“It’s nice to meet you, Noiz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of just sticking to normal introductions I have them fighting XD loosely based off of the scene in the game after Aoba gets injured in Noiz's route  
> and finally I can use their normal names :D in case you didn't get it, Aoba=the boy and Noiz=the stranger (oh the irony)


	5. Smiles and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 5

The moment Aoba stepped foot into the restaurant, the first thing he noticed was the smell.

It smells good…he thought, and his stomach growled in response. Noiz had randomly popped up to him the other day and asked him out on a dinner date. Out of the blue, just like that. Aoba had accepted feeling slightly bewildered at Noiz’s sudden invitation, expecting some sort of fast food joint or diner as the rendezvous point. He definitely was not expecting this. Aoba could tell how classy the restaurant was; it was definitely 5-star. Leave it to Noiz to book them a spot at the most expensive restaurant in Berlin.

A waiter ushered Aoba into a private room, where he immediately spotted Noiz sitting at the table, staring at him with a blank look on his face. Aoba sighed internally. Was it really hard for Noiz to smile every now and then?

Aoba sat down and was still aware of Noiz’s piercing gaze on him. He ended up staring back at him. There was a brief period of uncomfortable silence.

“…What?” Aoba asked. This is so weird.

Noiz was the first to look away. “Nothing…I’m just surprised that you actually showed up.”

“What the hell?” Aoba got a little irritated. “Give me some credit. I’m not that cheap of a bastard.” Noting that his tone sounded a bit harsh, he forced out a sigh. “You went to all this trouble to invite me out to eat at such a fancy place like this. Of course I’d show up! I wouldn’t leave you hanging; that’s just plain rude.”

“So, you are here because of the food.”

This guy… Aoba’s irritation skyrocketed, but he kept himself in check. What did this guy take him for? “No, not at all! Why would you think that?”

“I mean, why would you want to be here with me otherwise?”

Huh?

At hearing Noiz’s words, Aoba was shocked. “I am here because you invited me to this place. If I wanted the food, I could just come here on my own.” He took a closer look at Noiz’s face. Of course, Noiz remained expressionless. But for a split second, Aoba swore he could see a faint tinge of sadness reflected in his eyes.

“Oi.”

Ah. He had spent too long staring at Noiz’s face and didn’t notice the waiter come up to their table to ask for their orders. They ordered quickly (with Aoba ordering a small dish since he felt uncomfortable eating in front of Noiz) and soon there was silence between them again.

However, Aoba couldn’t help but wonder about Noiz’s peculiar behavior. In fact, with that expressionless look of his, Noiz looked so…strange. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew for a fact that Noiz was immature in a lot of ways and for someone his age, he….

“Hey, Noiz.”

“Hm?”

“How old are you, exactly?”

“19.”

“19, huh…wait, what?!”

“I’m 19.”

“I-I know but…you are 4 years younger than me?”

“Yes. I am 19, and you are 23. So what?”

“You ask me that but…” Aoba couldn’t help but feel like he had been beaten.

Randomly asking him out to dinner. Staring at him. Averting his eyes when uncomfortable. His curt answers. These were all actions of someone clearly very immature and very young. However, Aoba had failed to consider that Noiz was even younger than him (by such a sizable gap too). And thinking about it harder, Aoba determined it was Noiz’s expressionless face that made him think Noiz was older than he actually was.

Noiz was a kid; and kids should smile. 

With this in mind, Aoba got up from his seat and reached over to Noiz, who bristled with the change in events and eyed Aoba suspiciously.

“What are you doing?’

“Nothing. Come here for a sec.”

Noiz responded by shuffling himself further out of Aoba’s range, but to no avail. Aoba was quickly on him and grabbed both of his cheeks, pulling on them lightly.

Aoba couldn’t help but giggle slightly at the scene in front of him. Noiz stared at him wide-eyed and looked ridiculous with his cheeks puffed out (well, it LOOKED that way thanks to Aoba). His lips were stretched out thin and Aoba’s fingers dragged his cheeks upwards to give his mouth an upturn curve.

“You know, Noiz, kids your age should smile a bit more.” Aoba grinned at him.

Noiz smacked Aoba’s hands away and shook his head in order to get rid of the numbness in his cheeks. “What the fuck was that for?” Noiz’s voice remained steady, but Aoba could hear a hint of anger-

No, not anger. Embarrassment?

Noiz held one of his cheeks in one hand and turned away, blushing slightly.

…

Cuuuuuttttteeeeeee~

Aoba started laughing loudly at Noiz’s reaction. Oh my god. He’s so cute. He’s SO CUTE. He clutched his stomach and tried to hold in his laughter. It was an overwhelming feeling, really. The evening had started out with Aoba becoming irritated at Noiz with each passing second; now he felt like he was having so much fun. It was almost as if happiness and laughter were snuffing out the negative emotions in his heart. He didn’t care that Noiz was staring blankly at him. He didn’t care if he was being overly loud. The ridiculousness of the entire scene and Noiz in particular was so endearing to Aoba that all he could really do was laugh.

Noiz had randomly asked him out on a dinner date.

Noiz wouldn’t smile at him.

Noiz had told him his age.

Noiz still wouldn’t smile at him.

Aoba had forcefully tried to make Noiz smile and ended up laughing to tears because of it.

And now…

Aoba peeled open one eye and peeked at Noiz. Nope. Still not smiling. But the blush across his face was very visible now and even if Noiz was not smiling…

“You look more like your age now.”

Noiz scowled and turned away even more. “Who cares.”

“I do.”

“You’re weird.”

“Hmm hm.”

“Are you messing with me?”

“Not at all.”

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

“Nope.”

“How can I know that?”

“You can’t really. It’s up to you to decide whether I am or not.”

“Then I decide that you are.”

“Hey! Come on! Believe me!”

Aoba became flustered, having noticed how he couldn’t seem to beat Noiz at his own game no matter how much he tried. He was trying so hard to get this kid to open up, and no matter what he did, Noiz was just stubbornly clinging to his own values and way of life. He sighed loudly and put his head down on the table, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

“…You’re cute.” It was barely audible, a mumble at best, but Aoba’s ears pricked. He looked up to see Noiz still turned away from him, hand covering his cheek and therefore hiding his mouth.

His eyes looked far away. But they were slightly squinted. And thus, Aoba wondered:

Instead of caressing his cheek, could Noiz be trying to hide a smile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be super fluffy but...i think i just made it awkward instead haha


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 6

“Noiz!” Aoba called out as he ran, ran, ran through the pouring rain.

It was ice cold and every drop that hit Aoba’s skin felt like a knife stabbing into him. His hands and feet felt numb with wetness and cold. Water dripped down his face and Aoba could barely see through the rain. In his rush out of the house, Aoba had stupidly forgotten to get an umbrella; but that was ok, because all that mattered now was finding Noiz as soon as possible.

Luckily, he didn’t have to search much further. Near the zoo that Noiz had frequented as a child, Aoba found him sitting in a bus kiosk, the overhang of the kiosk protecting Noiz from the rain even though Aoba could tell that Noiz too had failed to escape the deluge before finding his current shelter. Aoba slowed his pace and approached Noiz apprehensively. Noiz didn’t even look in his direction.

“Noiz…Come on, let’s-”

“Go away.”

Aoba’s words were cut off by a sharp reply from Noiz. Sucking in his breath, Aoba pressed further. He reached out a hand.

“You’ll catch a cold like this. Let’s go-”

“Leave me the hell alone.”

And it was at this point that Noiz finally looked at Aoba. Aoba stared at Noiz in shock. Noiz had a pained expression on his face, and his eyes carried a tired and desperate look. If Aoba didn’t know Noiz better, he would have said that Noiz looked as if he was crying. He was clearly in pain.

Adamant, Aoba didn’t move an inch from his position. He asked with a gentle, yet firm voice. “Noiz. What’s wrong?”

For the first time since he and Aoba met, Noiz finally released his pent up emotions and became visibly angry. “Tch. That’s the problem. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He weaved a hand through his hair in frustration. His voice was laced with tension and confusion. He spoke slowly.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Whenever I spend time with you, I feel like-” Noiz clutched at the area right above his heart, balling up his shirt in his fist “-I’m suffocating, my heart hurts, I hurt when I look at you.” Noiz’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “I’m not too sure…as to what’s happening…what this kind of pain is…but when I hear you laugh, when I see you smile, when you ruffle my hair or tease me, I feel like I’m going to crumble. I feel like I am a mess…and I don’t know why.”

Noiz stumbled over his own words, his thoughts flowing too quickly for his mouth to appropriately form the words he wanted to say. “I… want to touch you so badly it feels like an ache in my heart. I want to feel you. Sometimes I can’t even believe that you are real.” Noiz looked at Aoba and scowled. His voice warped into something almost like a soft growl. “It’s all because of you that I’m like this!”

Aoba could only stare at Noiz, who immediately calmed down after venting his feelings. “I don’t know that this feeling is called,” he said quietly, his now expressionless eyes gazing into Aoba’s. “Tell me what this is.”

Before Aoba could answer that question, his own thoughts were in disarray.

Me too. I feel the same way. I feel the same way as you. Is this actually happening?

Aoba looked at Noiz and couldn’t help but feel pity for the younger man. Not once in his entire life had Noiz experienced any emotion as intense as this, and Aoba had an idea of what was happening. His heart beat quickly in his chest.

“Noiz…”

“What? What is it?”

“You have never experienced the warmth of another human, have you? That is why you are confused. That is why you don’t know the name of the emotion you are feeling.” Aoba tried hard to stop his rising tears. This was so hard.

“I rejected the people who tried to give me warmth. After my parents decided that I was unfit to care about, I decided that I could live coldly by myself for the rest of my life,” Noiz said icily.

“You don’t know what it feels like to feel warmth for another person because you rejected them,” Aoba continued.

“I didn’t want their warmth.”

“How did you know for certain?”

“I just knew.”

“That’s not plausible.”

“I rejected those who tried to approach me.”

“I know. But what I am trying to say here is that your feelings for me are foreign because you have been rejecting such feelings for others in the past.”

“I’ve never had these feelings for anyone else.”

“Noiz.”

“They tossed me aside. So I left them behind.”

“Noiz.”

“I rejected them-”

Aoba couldn’t take it anymore. He flung himself at Noiz and wrapped the 19-year old in his arms tightly, encircling his entire body and hugging him firmly so he could never let him go even if the world itself tried to pull them apart. His hand came up behind Noiz’s head and pushed it into his shoulder, softly patting Noiz’s hair. There was no space between their chests whatsoever.

“Then, reject me.”

Silence. Then Aoba could feel Noiz pushing against him; however, there was almost no effort behind Noiz’s struggle and Aoba only tightened his embrace around Noiz.

“You can’t right? That’s because the feeling you have for me is called ‘love’. You’ve never felt it from others, so you have never felt it for others.”

“…This feeling is love?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know?”

Always quick to question, Aoba thought to himself. He responded: “I know because I feel the same as you.”

“…”

“I smile and laugh around you because I enjoy being with you. I ruffle your hair and tease you because I want to try and make you smile in turn. I come to you and embrace you in moments like this because I absolutely hate it when you are in pain. I hate it, hate it, hate it and I-” Aoba could feel his voice crack and hot tears slowly spill from his eyes -“never want you to be upset and I’m always so, so hurt when you are. I want to touch you too. I want to feel you, just like how you want to feel me. I want you to always be happy no matter what. You want the same for me, right?”

“…Yes.”

“And that’s how I know.” At this point, there was no turning back. Aoba unwound his arms around Noiz and held him by the shoulders, looking at him directly. He made sure his voice was steady and strong. “I’m absolutely certain now. I love you, Noiz.”

Noiz gazed back into Aoba’s eyes for a brief second, then surprisingly let out a small chuckle. “I’ve only heard that statement in cheesy romance films.”

“Oh come on. I actually mean it; I’m not acting,” Aoba pouted. Both he and Noiz were cold and wet from the rain, but at this moment, Aoba didn’t care at all.

“I know.” And with his acceptance of Aoba’s words, Noiz leaned forward and buried his face into the crook of Aoba’s neck. Aoba jumped a bit, being slightly ticklish and all, but was surprised at Noiz’s change in attitude.

“You are the only one to make me feel like this,” Noiz whispered.

“…Yes.”

“You are in love with me, and I am in love with you.”

“Hmm hm.”

“That would make you my first love, right?”

“I guess so, haha!”

“I want you.”

“I want you, too.”

“You are my one and only.”

“And you are mine as well.”

Almost as if they were exchanging promises, Noiz and Aoba continued this series of confirmations with each other, having accepted each other’s confessions, slowly but surely inching towards the full realization that they were in love. It was there, in that bus kiosk, while the sky cried and the wind nipped at their faces and both were shivering in their wet clothes, that the two felt the warmth of life in all its unique glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noiz why can't you just tell Aoba directly that you love him instead of doing some flip-flop "i am in love with you and you are in love with me"


	7. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 7

The room was still as Aoba and Noiz, sitting next to each other, stared at the TV screen in front of them. They watched the two figures, both encompassed in each other’s arms, drink in each other’s presence.

It was a normal afternoon, and Aoba had invited Noiz over to his house to watch a movie. Having randomly selected a DVD from Aoba’s rather large collection, they ended up watching some sort of chic-flick. It was cheesy and not very impressive, with the heroine wearing way too much makeup and the hero sporting unimaginably large biceps, and the make-out scenes were much too forced, but it was a good way to pass time. As soon as the movie ended, silence filled the room.

Noiz broke that silence first. “So that’s it…?”

Aoba looked at him curiously. “Yeah, that’s it. They kissed one more time and finally formed a relationship with each other.”

Noiz looked displeased. “I thought there would be more…”

“More what?’

"You know,” Noiz gave Aoba a very blunt look. “Sex and stuff.”

Aoba immediately felt heat rush to his face at the mention of the idea. “Sex isn’t shown in these types of movies!” Aoba spluttered. He was very flustered and waved his hands in denial. Is this what teenagers always think about these days? “It was just a romance film, not anything R-18!”

“…Hm, that so…”

Aoba eyed Noiz cautiously. As always, Noiz’s face showed no expression, but Aoba knew he was deep in thought. “W-what are you thinking…?”

Before he could react, Aoba found himself squished between Noiz’s arms and chest, Noiz having suddenly lurched towards him and wrapped Aoba in a hug. He buried his head into Aoba’s shoulder and knocked him over onto his back, positioning himself slightly as he straddled Aoba’s waist in order to make the two of them more comfortable. It all happened within a few seconds, and Aoba’s face grew hotter and hotter as he realized what exactly happened.

“Noiz! Gah, what are you doing-”

“I didn’t like that movie at all.”

“Hah?” Aoba was startled by Noiz’s sudden change of topic. “I-I see, I guess it really wasn’t that good, h-huh-”

“Those two. The characters who fall in love. Their relationship didn’t feel natural at all. It wasn’t warm,” Noiz continued. His arms around Aoba tightened. “We’re not like that…right?”

Aoba stopped struggling and could only stare at Noiz in surprise. He was paying attention to something like that? Aoba thought about it. In the movie, the hero had flirted a lot with the heroine and there was a lot of sudden kisses that didn’t have any context to them. There was nothing moving, emotional; Aoba felt like the actors had done their best, but the script and ideas themselves were somewhat subpar. In other words, it didn’t feel like real love was shown in the movie.

“Noiz…”

“We’re not like that right?” Noiz repeated his earlier question. He spoke softly. “I feel warm when I’m around you.”

Aoba couldn’t help but chuckle at bit at Noiz’s insecurity. He raised one hand and gently patted Noiz’s hair. “No, we’re nothing like them. We-”

Before he could finish his words, Noiz lifted his head and planted his lips firmly onto Aoba’s. Aoba gave a small squeak of surprise before closing his eyes and kissing Noiz back.

It was almost as if Noiz was trying to confirm Aoba’s words. And to Aoba, this proved what he said before. The kisses in the movie felt very generic, plain, sudden and without feeling, but Aoba felt so…the feeling was indescribable. He was already very conscious of Noiz straddling him and the way Noiz slowly unwound his arms around Aoba and begin to gently stroke his sides instead. Feeling Noiz’s touches, he broke away from the kiss and giggled.

“What?”

“Haha, sorry, I’m just ticklish!” Aoba laughed. Noiz stopped his hands and gazed incredulously at Aoba.

“You…you’re really good at ruining the mood, you know?”

“Haha, sorry sorry! I can’t help it!” Aoba smiled and caressed Noiz’s cheek. “Noiz, you really are a kid.”

Noiz huffed and averted his eyes. “What’s up with that?”

“Your question. Your insecurity. I understand your thoughts, but there is nothing to be worried about.” Aoba traced his fingertips over Noiz’s cheekbone and around his eyes, nose, and lips. “Our relationship isn’t that of some movie. We’re not actors. My feelings for you are real. Your feelings for me are the same right?”

“Of course.” Noiz leaned in close and gave Aoba a small lick on the lips (to which Aoba blushed a deep shade of red). “I will never, ever trick you about my feelings.”

Aoba loved it when Noiz was honest like this. Noiz was very blunt and direct, sometimes embarrassingly so, but as a result it became very easy to trust him. Noiz was sincere. While it was hard to really know what Noiz was thinking at times, Aoba never felt like he had to be afraid of Noiz at all. Noiz wouldn’t lie to him; if there was something he didn’t want to tell him, he would just keep quiet and avoid discussing the issue.

At this, Aoba felt like crying out of happiness. He loved Noiz so, so much, and he knew it. His heart felt like it wanted to burst. He wanted to express his feelings so badly. And to do that…

Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz’s neck and pulled him down, bringing their faces closer together. He kissed Noiz’s cheek, nose, forehead, eyelids, neck, lips, anywhere he could reach. Repeatedly. Nonstop. He made sure he firmly pressed his lips onto Noiz’s skin every time they made contact so he could properly convey his thoughts: I love you. You are mine. You are the entire world to me. Aoba closed his eyes, savoring the overwhelming feeling of love.

Noiz shuddered slightly as Aoba rained kisses on him, but soon responded with his own series of kisses. He kissed every part of Aoba he could reach, just as Aoba did to him. He licked Aoba’s lips once again and kissed him deeply before tilting his head to nibble on Aoba’s ear. He kissed down Aoba’s neck and sucked his skin lightly each time. He trailed his tongue over Aoba’s jawline, and Aoba let out a very un-Aoba-like sound.

Surprised, Noiz looked at Aoba, and Aoba looked at him. Aoba was blushing very hard and was sweating slightly. Both of them were panting, and Noiz could feel a peculiar sensation in between his legs. What is this? he thought.

Aoba noticed it too, and in response he laughed and hugged Noiz tightly. Noiz hugged him back, and there was no more need for words.

–

Aoba didn’t know that people could be so…hot.

Hot was probably not intense enough to describe the feeling. He felt like it was scorching, and as he grew conscious of Noiz’s sweat-slicked skin on his, he deduced that Noiz felt the same too. It was an overwhelming sensation. Pain, heat, breath, love, and pleasure all warped into this one…feeling that ravaged Aoba’s senses and sent him further into ecstasy. He had never felt so alive.

Although it was extremely embarrassing for Aoba to be in this kind of position, he thought that as long as it was Noiz, then everything would be okay. This was nothing to be ashamed over. Both Aoba and Noiz wanted to be as close to each other as physically possible, and if it was something that required this sort of contact, then so be it. Aoba was feeling Noiz’s heat, and Noiz was feeling Aoba’s heat. There was no part of their bodies that was not connected in some way, and despite this, Aoba wished there was some way for him to feel Noiz even more.

Both of them were too overwhelmed with sensation to think properly, but small thoughts streaked through Aoba’s mind at random points in time.

So this is Noiz’s heat.

So this is what passion from another person feels like.

Noiz looks so…

Aoba’s mind was fully occupied with Noiz. He was about to slip even further down the hole, but then he heard Noiz say his name.

“Aoba.” And just like that, Noiz leaned down and wrapped Aoba in his arms once more, burying his face in Aoba’s chest. He kissed his neck and Aoba felt his embrace tighten as Noiz proceeded to suck on his throat. Aoba then heard his name fall from Noiz’s lips again. And again. Noiz’s voice was strained with effort and pleasure, but the emotion and love in his voice was still clearly audible. “Aoba,” he whispered.

Seeing Noiz in such a state, Aoba couldn’t stop the tears welling up in his eyes; both of them overflowing with passion, trying their best to physically show each other just how much they loved one another, trying their hardest to meld together. It was just…Aoba felt something build up in his chest, a feeling so intense it almost broke him, and he wrapped his arms around Noiz’s back and breathed out his name in a heated whisper.

“Noiz…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ryuu tried to write a sex scene bye


	8. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale :)

The wind felt pleasant as it gently nipped at Aoba’s hair. Although it was slightly cold, the pre-dawn breeze was something that Aoba treasured– even though he rarely had the chance to experience it thanks to his inability to get up early. Today Aoba had awoken much earlier than normal and decided to spend some time outside to get a breath of fresh air. He had crawled out of bed, kissed Noiz on the forehead (Aoba made sure he didn’t accidentally wake him up), and silently headed outside onto the beach where their vacation home was stationed. There was no other house in close proximity and the sand was white and clean with no remnants of sea shells to dig painfully into unsuspecting feet. It was quiet except for the gentle roar of the waves.

Aoba took the time to quietly reflect on his relationship with Noiz. He felt like he had fallen so deeply in love that the mere thought of Noiz’s name brought a smile to Aoba’s lips. His heart quickened and his face felt a bit warm. I’m so lame…Aoba thought.

While he was the one who had approached Noiz and stubbornly refused to leave him alone, Noiz was now the one who wouldn’t even dare to let him go. And Aoba was glad; he was glad he remained stubborn and kept on watching over Noiz, that he had never let Noiz go. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. He couldn’t even think properly about anyone other than Noiz. In fact, Aoba had felt since the very beginning that somehow, he had known Noiz longer than the time they were together. Noiz was his entire universe; his entire being circulated around Noiz. Noiz, Noiz, Noiz-

“What are you doing out here so early?”

Aoba jumped at the sound of Noiz’s voice and turned to see his boyfriend walking towards him, still in his pajamas and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As soon as he was close enough, Noiz wrapped his arms around Aoba’s waist and laid his head on Aoba’s shoulder. Aoba placed one of his hands on the ones wrapped around his hips and the other hand on top of Noiz’s head. He leaned his head gently onto Noiz’s, savoring the warmth and feeling the love overflow from his heart. “I’m thinking about us,” he said quietly, patting Noiz’s hair.

Noiz picked his head up. “Is there something wrong?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Aoba immediately brushed his worries away. “Not at all, not even a single bit,” he said. He turned himself around to remove himself from Noiz’s embrace but clasped both of his hands in his. He looked into Noiz’s eyes. “I’m just thinking about how far we’ve gone. You and me. We’ve both grown over the course of our time together.”

Aoba was right. Noiz started out being completely emotionless, expressionless, unable to properly communicate his thoughts; Aoba had difficulties understanding him and his whims. However, now Aoba could very clearly tell whenever Noiz was happy, sad, or angry just by looking at his face. While Noiz still remained somewhat expressionless, he gave out small smiles and laughs from time to time and his eyes were very expressive.

Most importantly, both Aoba and Noiz had learned what it was like to love another person for the first time in their lives.

Noiz looked warmly at Aoba before shuffling closer to him and putting their foreheads together. Aoba closed his eyes and breathed in Noiz’s scent. Noiz had a unique smell that was difficult to describe, but Aoba loved it.

“I’m so glad it was you,” Aoba whispered. “I’m so glad it was you I fell in love with. Thank you, Noiz. You are my everything.”

Noiz was silent for a moment and Aoba knew without looking that he was blushing.

“Why are you thanking me…” he mumbled. Noiz pulled themselves apart and brushed Aoba’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I’m the one who has to thank you. You saved me.” Noiz then placed his hands on the small of Aoba’s back and dragged him into a hug. He kissed Aoba passionately before looking into his eyes. “You saved me,” he repeated. “I will never let you go. You belong to me.”

Aoba laughed and rested his forehead into the crook of Noiz’s neck. “Of course.”

“And I belong to you.”

“Yes.”

“I will never give you to anyone.”

“And won’t give you up as well.”

“I will always bring you happiness.”

“And me to you.”

“I will comfort you and forsake all others and never relinquish my love for you.”

“You know I will do the same.”

“No matter what happens, we will always be together.”

“Without a doubt.”

As Aoba responded to Noiz, his curiosity was piqued. Noiz was extremely honest with his feelings most of the time, but never as expressive as this. In fact…Aoba thought. His words…almost sound like vows…

Noiz interrupted his reverie. “So, the next step is clear.”

Next step?

As Aoba was distracted with his thoughts, he didn’t notice Noiz fluidly take out something from his pant pocket and gently place Aoba’s finger through it. It happened very quickly, and as soon as Aoba realized, his heart began to pound.

“Noiz…This is…”

Noiz spoke in a low tone.

“You and I…we’ll always have one another. So…” Noiz blushed lightly and looked down at the ground for a second before meeting Aoba’s widened eyes. “Let’s…Will you…” Noiz took a breath to calm himself despite looking extremely calm already.

“Please marry me.”

Noiz did not force this statement out. It was not a question, but something that was rather obvious now that they had come this far. It was the pinnacle of their relationship put into words.

After hearing that sacred pronouncement, Aoba’s brain went on overdrive and his heart immediately filled up to the brim with warmth. He could not stop the cascade of tears that dripped down his face. Beginning to sniffle, Aoba tried to wipe away the sourness in his nose, but only succeeded in smearing snot across his face. All rationality was wiped from Aoba’s mind and he struggled to regain control of his emotions. This was reality. And he needed to respond.

Aoba wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned shyly at Noiz. “About time you asked me that question.”

Suddenly, Aoba no longer felt the sensation of sand beneath his feet and realized that Noiz had dashed forward and lifted him up by the waist. Noiz’s face was buried in Aoba’s stomach, and Aoba could feel a wetness soaking through his shirt. Laughing, he ruffled Noiz’s hair. “Yes, I will marry you, Noiz.”

“Ugfh, I fuckingf luf you” Noiz said with his mouth muffled against Aoba’s shirt.

It was only a few minutes later when the sun finally broke over the horizon. Beams of light streamed forth and illuminated the two lovers laughing happily and spinning across the glowing sands of the beach. Aoba squealed as Noiz continued to twirl him around and around, hand clasped in Noiz’s and his chest pressed firmly against Noiz’s chest.

“I love you!” Aoba cried out as they danced. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” No matter how many times Noiz asked, the answer would always be yes. In this rare moment, Aoba could hear Noiz’s laughter echoing his own, Noiz having completely thrown aside his aloof external shell in wild ecstasy. It was getting brighter by the second, and as the sun fully rose over the ocean, the ring on Aoba’s finger glimmered brightly, a foreshadowing of their dazzling and happy futures.

As they spun and spun, the world around them became a blur. And just like that, it was the two of them at the center. Forever and ever, throughout however many lifetimes, it would just be them and their love across space and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the entire fic was based on the image i had of them dancing on the beach...I thought of that and what I could do to lead up to it, and that's the story lmao. if I am to draw an art of this story I will probably end up drawing that scene 
> 
> but anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
